


If You Seek A Clever Girl

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Jurassic Park (Movies)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Xeno, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 08:52:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raptor porn, like life, finds a way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Seek A Clever Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [voksen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voksen/gifts).



> I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY! <3

The short story:

THERE ONCE WAS A RAPTOR AND A HUMAN NAMED MULDOON. THE HUMAN CALLED HER A CLEVER GIRL BECAUSE SHE IMPRESSED HIM WITH HER RAPTOR AWESOME. THEN THEY FUCKED. IT WAS GLORIOUS.

THE END!

The long story:

Muldoon ran his fingers down Clever Girl's scaly skin, musing at how beautiful it felt as Clever Girl made a noise. "Oh hush," he said as continued to pet her flank. "I'm trying to adore you as you should be adored."

She eyed him but continued to allow him to touch her. The other raptors were nearby, he could somewhat see them through the foliage, but they stayed away from their area. Perhaps it was due to Clever Girl's instruction. It probably was. She was a clever girl, after all.

She nuzzled her snout against his cheek and he chuckled. "Do you want some more?" he asked as his fingers trailed downward. "I would have thought you would have had enough the last time."

Clever Girl let out a hiss and Muldoon gave in, letting his fingers work its magic on her. "There, there," he said. "I got you."

Clever Girl crooned and let out a shout as Muldoon worked his fingers faster. He wasn't sure how well raptors sexual organs worked compared to humans', but his Clever Girl seemed to like it well enough.

Suddenly, she got him on his back again and he spread his legs to accommodate her. Her sharp teeth were but an inch from his vulnerable throat, but he wasn't worried. She liked him and she wasn't going to harm him fatally. She wanted to play and he wasn't going to argue with her, not when she had a pack of raptors at her command and her sharp everything.

"What's wrong, girl? Do you want more?" He returned his hands to her flank, stroking her in hopes of calming her down if she needed to be calmed down.

Clever Girl bared her teeth at him and he strained upward so he could run his tongue against her teeth. It tasted terrible, like foul meat, but that seemed to calm Clever Girl down. She eyed him and rubbed her body against his body.

Muldoon wondered how strange it would be to slip his cock out and help Clever Girl out even further, or if that was too fucked up even for this sort of situation. Then again, he almost died from a raptor pack attack and the only reason he didn't die was because Clever Girl had some affection for him. If she wanted it, he was going to give it to her as much as he possibly could. It was only fair, after all.

He reached down towards his pants and started to undo the zipper.

"Do you want this?" he asked as he slipped himself out. Something was wrong with him if he was actually hard during this situation. Maybe there was. "I can give it to you, if you want."

Clever Girl made a loud pitch noise and Muldoon took that as a yes. If she didn't like it, he would know it soon enough in the form of her ripping the flesh off from his face.

***

The sun rose and Muldoon was alive, if not a little worse for the wear. His clothes were in tatters, his gun was ruined, but he was alive and that was what mattered. Clever Girl stood beside him, staring at him with her sharp eyes, and he smiled at her.

"I don't know what's happening, but don't you think we should find out?" he asked and she gave him a little trill.

"Right then. Let's go to the compound and find out." Muldoon wondered if Clever Girl would follow him, but after a few steps he heard her rustling behind him. He knew the rustling was for his benefit because she could move as silently as the grave. Her and the rest of the raptor pack.

The compound was empty though he did see signs that the T-Rex had visited and a few of the raptors had been fighting against it. He mourned the death of the raptors as did Clever Girl. She bumped against his side and made a noise at the sight of them. He ran his hand down her back and made some soothing noises of his own.

"We'll figure something out, girl. Don't you worry about your pack."

There were no other humans within the compound or building, or anywhere. None alive at any rate. He winced at the sight of some of the corpses, but he could only continue to move on. There was no help for them and there hadn't been for hours. Clever Girl continued to follow him and Muldoon suspected the rest of her pack was following silently behind them.

Muldoon finished the rest of his journey and sank down to the floor. He was alone with the rest of the dinosaur population on the island and he wasn't sure how he felt about that. There were plenty of predators on the island and all of them were free to do him as much harm as they possibly could. He needed to get to the guns as soon as possible.

Clever Girl stood before him, staring at him with her sharp eyes, and he raised his eyebrow at her. "What are you thinking?" he asked. "Because I'm thinking I'm fucked. You can chime in with your opinion whenever you want to, I promise."

She roared at him and swished her tail. Clever Girl bared her teeth once more and turned around and took a few steps before glancing behind her to stare at him.

"You want me to follow you?" He got to his feet and did just that. He wasn't crazy, he wasn't. It had been a long night with one bad thing happening after another and it wasn't his fault that he'd had sex with a smart raptor and thought she could understand his words. She was a clever girl, she probably could.

Muldoon followed her out of the building towards where the raptors had been kept. She swished her tail towards him and roared again. From where he was, he could see a nest of eggs partially hidden behind some leaves.

"Are those yours, girl?" Muldoon leaned towards her and gave her a kiss on the head. "Good girl. I bet you're going to be a terrific mother. You already rule this pack with an iron fist, if you had a fist anyway."

Clever Girl butted her head against his body and he smiled. "Yes, yes, I'll take care of your babies. They might as well be mine at this point, right?"

She roared and he felt the urge to kiss her, so he did. He pressed his lips against her mouth and he felt her tongue flick out to lick against his skin.

It was a good thing he was a survivor.


End file.
